The Right Time
by whoeversaidlifewasfair
Summary: *COMPLETE* Hermione visits the Burrow at summer and she recieves a mysterious letter. It's a Ron/Hermione romance. PG-13 is just to be sure... It should only be PG, but there you are... Please R/R !!! I don't mind flames.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello guys, this is my second fic, even though my first fic isn't finished. It's a R/H romance, and I'm quite proud of it. ;o)  
  
**Introduction**  
  
Harry and Hermione are staying over the summer at the Burrow with Ron, it's just after the 5th book, but there aren't any signs about Voldemort attacking, and people still don't believe that he's back, including Fudge, who doesn't help at all.  
  
**The true story**  
  
Harry and Ron where playing chess when Mrs. Weasley called Hermione:  
  
"Hermione, come here a second please",  
  
Hermione left her spot beside Ron and Harry, where she had been watching the game of Wizard Chess and went to the kitchen were Mrs. Weasley was.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't pay much attention, and continued playing.  
  
Hermione went to Mrs. Weasley and she gave her a quick smile.  
  
"Here you are dear" she said in a conspirational tone. As she did so she handed Hermione a letter. "It arrived this morning with an lovely owl... I suppose it must be from Viktor ...".  
  
"How do you know about him?" she asked, surprised but not annoyed.  
  
"Well, I learnt the truth from Ron... He hasn't been talking about anything else... I think he's worried."  
  
"Worried?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded, and Hermione left.  
  
She went to continue to see the Wizard Chess game, but as Harry and Ron were very concentrated and didn't say much she opened the letter quietly so that Ron wouldn't see.  
  
"Who's the letter from?" asked Ron quickly.  
  
Damn thought Hermione "From my parents" she lied.  
  
"Oh" said Ron, seeming relieved, and went back to his game.  
  
Hermione sighed inwardly and read the letter.  
  
Nobody notice that while reading it her eyes clouded over and her lip trembled, but then she ran to her room, which she shared with Ginny, and as Ron looked at her from the corner of his eye, he saw a stray tear on her neck.  
  
He sat there, looking at where Hermione's back had gone, and couldn't help himself: he excused himself to Harry, saying that he'd finish tha game later, and ran up the stairs to Ginny's room.  
  
He found Hermione sitting there, on her bed. Her face was tearstained, but she didn't even bother to wipe the tears that rolled down her cheeks endlessly.  
  
She seemed not to have noticed that Ron was there, so Ron - horrified to see that she was crying - sat down beside her and did something that not even he could explain and something he hadn't expected: he hugged her.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened with surprise, still sparkling with tears, because truly she hadn't realised Ron had been all the time, but she hugged him back, and enjoyed the warmth and secure feeling that spread through her body... She felt so safe with him... She could hear his breathing, and she felt his heart against her chest. Was it going that quickly because of her? He rocked her back and forth, hushing her, and whispering in her ear that everything was going to be alright.  
  
She stopped crying, but still clung onto him, and had the feeling that if she let go, she would be helpless again.  
  
Suddenly, she realised what she had been thinking, and what she was doing and let him go suddenly, as a last sob racked her whole body.  
  
They stayed in silence for a while more, and the only thing that could be heard was Ron muttering soothing words to Hermione.  
  
He looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye; she was sitting with fer head down, staring at her feet; her cheeks were a bit flushed from crying and the fact that she had just been hugged tightly by Ron - something that was very un-Ronish...  
  
She glanced at him quickly, and was surprised to see the worried look in his eyes.  
  
They held their gaze for a bit, until Hermione went back to staring at her shoes, her cheeks distinctly even more flushed.  
  
If you get any redder you'll be as red as his hair - she told herself mentally - and at this her eyes clouded over, and the tears threatened to spill again - even though she wouldn't have minded if he had hugged her again... - NO! - she thought angrily... What was up with her... She didn't like Ron... Did she?  
  
She finally went beet red at this, but a strand of her hair covered her face from Ron a bit, and she thanked God that it had fallen on that precise moment.  
  
Before she realised what was happening, a big warm hand brushed the bit of hair behind her ear with one careful swipe.  
  
She felt herself nearly choke with tears, but turned and stared into Ron's eyes.  
  
They stared back at her, radiating warmth, and she calmed herself once more.  
  
He finally spoke:  
  
"What's up Hermione?"  
  
She didn't answer but she knew that he wouldn't press it.  
  
Silence followed his words, and they hung in the air, until she spoke for the first time:  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Her voice was tiny and scared, and even she was surprised at that: she had known it would be strained, but it's limits surprised her.  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
He answered curtly.  
  
"Can I... Can I stay here for a bit... Please? I just... I..."  
  
He didn't let her finish, he touched her cheek with his lovely hand, and turned her head until she was facing him.  
  
He smiled. "Sure" he said gently.  
  
She stared at him.  
  
He had changed since last year; she hadn't even noticed before, but he must be around a foot taller, and his face was more... more sweet.  
  
The last word formed in her head and she shuddered... How could she be thinking that about Ron.... The Ron; the one she always fighted with... And here he was, being so kind to her, reassuring her, when he didn't even know what was wrong.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and they just sat there, looking at eachother straight in the eyes.  
  
They could have just stayed there, but somebody burst in through the door.  
  
It was Mrs. Weasley:  
  
"Thank you Harry dear, but I'll make Ron do that..."  
  
She stopped dead as she saw both of sitting there, and her surprised look quickly twisted into a smile. Harry, to whom she had been talking, was surprised by the silence, and he stuck his head round the door, and saw them there.  
  
He smiled too, as if knowing that they had been caught in some way, and both of them went extremely red.  
  
But Mrs. Weasley's searching eyes soon found the tear marks on Hermione's cheeks, and she gave Ron a withering look.  
  
Hermione realised it, and as Mrs. Weasley turned searchingly upon her, she shook her head and said quietly:  
  
"It wasn't him Mrs. Weasley".  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded, and left quietly.  
  
Harry stood there in the door, positively confused: he didn't know whether to leave or to stay.  
  
Hermione signalled that he could come in, and he looked relieved as he entered.  
  
"Why didn't you come with Ron?" she asked him.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks.  
  
"Well... I came after him but... Um... I thought you two... Well... You know what I mean..."  
  
Ron went red around the ears and Hermione stared at the wall fixedly.  
  
Harry grinned inwardly, but he could have sworn Ron looked at him evilly when he did so.  
  
He was surprised, but as he turned, Ron was looking the other way.  
  
He wondered if he should ask Hermione what was wrong, but decided against it; Ron didn't seem to know, so she probably hadn't told him, which meant she wasn't ready - not yet.  
  
Neither of them seemed to want to continue the conversation, so Harry mumbled "I'm going to... erm... you know...", he was sure they didn't know actually, but then again, neither did he... He had been looking for a cheap excuse to leave them both alone, but hadn't found any.  
  
He turned and grinned, without them seeing it, and then he went quickly down the stairs and out into the garden.  
  
There he found the twins and he finished Ron's game of chess with them.  
  
***  
  
"Erm... Shall we... Umm..." said Ron, gesturing to his room.  
  
She nodded and they went up to his room.  
  
He went in after her, and closed the door behind him.  
  
They both sat on the bed, probably a bit too close than they would have originally done, which they both noted, but stayed quiet.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he said quietly.  
  
She wondered what she really wanted to do, and was shocked when the answer came to her brain be with him. What? This was impossible... She couldn't be seriously falling in love with Ron... Then again... Why ever not? Because he's your friend, stupid!! She told herself.  
  
"Ok", she finally said.  
  
It wasn't a very convinced "ok", but she had said it now, so she had to explain now.  
  
Ron waited patiently.  
  
"Do you want to explain it when Harry's here?" asked Ron.  
  
"No", she said a bit too suddenly, and realised that she had sounded rough.  
  
"Why me and not him?" asked Ron.  
  
She knew where he wanted to get to, but she didn't say anything.  
  
He wanted to know if she felt something for him, that was why he had asked her that, she knew just what she wanted to answer to him, but she wasn't ready.  
  
"Because... Because I... I..." she couldn't finish, she couldn't!! It had happened all too quickly.  
  
He didn't rush her.  
  
She hushed once more.  
  
Their hands where inches apart, if she stuck her little finger out, she could probably touch his hand, his reassuring hand, and then she could explain, but -  
  
She stared -  
  
She hadn't stuck her little finger out, but Ron had put his hand on hers.  
  
She looked at him, and he smiled.  
  
He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she knew she had to tell him now.  
  
"I..." she turned her hand up so she could hold his properly, and he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Well, just now... I..."  
  
She felt his warmth and tried to start once again.  
  
"I received a letter from Viktor" she said it so quickly she seemed to have spitted it out.  
  
She saw with surprise as Ron's other hand clenched itself in fury.  
  
"And?..." he said, trying to keep his voice level.  
  
"He... He said..."  
  
"He said he only came with me because of the Tournament..." she said all at once, her eyes tingling again.  
  
"He said he had never loved me, and that he had only been with me so I could help him out"  
  
Ron was positively furious by now, but he waited until she started again.  
  
"He said that he had thought I would help him, but I - I didn't so... so he... he..." she was unable to continue, she broke down.  
  
If she had been standing she was sure her knees would have buckled and started sobbing, but instead, she just wept. She wept and wept. She wept over something she had thought herself above. She had thought she was strong, she had thought she wasn't that type of girl. But here she was, crying her eyes out.  
  
He turned, and his angry face softened.  
  
"Can I... Can I..." he tried to get out.  
  
She nodded.  
  
But instead of hugging her, which was what she had expected, he put his hand under her chin and lifted it so that she was looking into his eyes... Lovely eyes...  
  
He wiped her tears with his finger, and then put her hair behind her ear again. He leaned to her and kissed her.  
  
Whatever she had expected it wasn't that.  
  
She closed her eyes and didn't open them again.  
  
Ron leaned back.  
  
"Why?" she asked very, very quietly, her eyes still closed.  
  
"I... I'm sorry Hermione... I don't know what got over me... I... Well..." Ron finished lamely. His voice was muffled, and Hermione could just imagine him with his face in his hands.  
  
She still didn't open her eyes.  
  
It couldn't be true. Ron HADN'T just kissed her.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
GREAT, she thought sarcastically.  
  
Her eyes snapped open, but she didn't move.  
  
Ron seemed lost for words, but she didn't want to look at him.  
  
Whoever it was knocked again.  
  
And as they didn't answer it opened a crack.  
  
Two green eyes appeared, and met a strange sight.  
  
"Guys, are you OK?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes" said Ron.  
  
"No!" Hermione nearly screamed. "We are not OK!"  
  
Harry gave Ron a quizzical look, but he had his face in his hands.  
  
"Right then... Um... I was just going..."  
  
They didn't answer, and he left.  
  
The tears started rolling down her cheeks once again... Why? Why was she crying now? She wanted Ron, even though she couldn't accept it, so why was she crying?  
  
She had thought she was crying silently but Ron spoke:  
  
"Please Hermione, don't cry... Don't cry or I'll mess it all up again... You know I never know what to do when you cry..."  
  
She still cried, but she didn't care.  
  
"Who ever said you messed it up?" she asked quietly, between sobs.  
  
At this Ron looked up.  
  
"But I thought you..." he didn't continue, he couldn't.  
  
Hermione had thrown herself on him, and they were embraced in a hug once again.  
  
This is how it all began Hermione thought, as he caressed her hair, how it all started.  
  
Just then they looked at eachother.  
  
They couldn't help it, they just did it.  
  
And slowly, very slowly, Hermione let go of him, but he shook his head, and they kissed again.  
  
This time it was Hermione who started it, but Ron didn't object.  
  
Nobody noticed a green eye at the keyhole, and Harry smiled to himself and left...  
  
At last they had realised what they felt for eachother.  
  
A/N: What did you think about that? I wanted to make it longer, but this is how it came out... If you guys REVIEW, I'll write another one... Or a sequel... You know what I mean... So PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. A/N

A/N: This is just the disclaimer I forgot to put up and a little note:  
  
I don't own anything, really, I do hope I did own the Harry Potter series, but it doesn't work, I don't believe in wishing much now... If it worked, book five would be already out since Godknowswhen.  
  
Anyway, another thing: the title of this fic ("The Right Time") is also the title of a song by "The Corrs" that I was listening when I wrote it, so don't sue me for that, 'cos I don't own it either.  
  
This is sad... I don't seem to own anything... :*( But don't you worry...  
  
One day I'll have my own series of books and I will OWN them...  
  
HAHAHA **HEAR ME ROAR!!!!!!**  
  
That's all from this crazy kid (me).  
  
'Ta' for reading my fic, "whoeversaidlifewasfair". 


End file.
